prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 2010
Survivor Series 2010 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), that will take place on November 21, 2010 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. It will be the 24th annual Survivor Series event. The Survivor Series chronology was originally set to end with the 2009 event when during a press conference held on February 11, 2010, WWE chairman Vince McMahon announced that WWE would drop the Survivor Series name and rebrand the event. However, the name was later reinstated and in June 2010, WWE started to release tickets for a 2010 event. Background Survivor Series will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry from Raw involves The Nexus leader Wade Barrett against champion Randy Orton for his WWE Championship with Nexus member John Cena as the Special Guest Referee. At Hell in a Cell two months ago, John Cena lost a match against Wade Barrett forcing Cena to join Nexus. His main priority as a member of Nexus is to help Barrett secure the WWE Championship from Randy Orton having Cena help Barrett during a Battle Royale to name a number one contender and forcing Cena to help him during his match against Orton at Bragging Rights. At that match, if Barrett did not win the match, he would have Cena fired for breaking their stipulation from their match at Hell in a Cell. However, Cena attacked Barrett during the match giving him the win via disqualification, though Orton still retains the title. The next day on Raw, when Cena won a match against Orton, Barrett named Cena the Special Guest Referee for their match at Survivor Series. Once again, if Barrett does not win the title, then he will have Cena fired, but as an incentive for Cena to perform his duty, if Barrett does win the title, Barrett will relieve Cena from his duty in Nexus. The main rivalry from SmackDown involves the World Heavyweight Champion Kane against Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. After defeating his half-brother The Undertaker last month at Bragging Rights after their three month war, Alberto Del Rio, Rey Mysterio and Edge all interfered in Kane's "funeral" for the Undertaker. Afterwards, all three competed in a match against each other for a number one contender spot. At the end of the match, Edge came out victorious and thus becomes the number one contender against Kane at Survivor Series. Matches {| class="wikitable" border="1" style="front-size-85%; text-aling left;" !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'#' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'Matches' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3;" |'Stipulations' |- |1 | |Singles match for the WWE Championship, with Special referee John Cena. If Barrett wins the championship, cena will be free from The Nexus, but if Barrett doesn't wins the championship, cena will be fired from WWE. |- |2 | |Singles match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Upcoming PPV Events